NACP Internal Planning and Evaluation Activities. Primary leadership for the NACP is provided by the Executive Committee (EC), which comprises the Multiple Pi's, institutional Tribal Liaisons, and additional members representing important components of the institution (see Administrative Core, Section N6). The Pis and program managers have daily or weekly contact by e-mail or telephone. In addition, the Partnership members participate in structured meetings and activities as described in Table 7.